Bros Before Does
by Someguy909
Summary: Their group of friends a.k.a. "The Brotherhood" goes on a wild high school experience about friendships, pokemon, and Love. SoulSilver/Agency/MangaQuest/Frantic/Commoner/OldR ival/Special Chapter 2 is now posted
1. Chapter 1

Bros before does

Green yawned as he was staring up in the ceiling of the café that the school owns. Almost all the students went there to eat whenever they hear the lunch bell ring. For one whole year he and his friends who call themselves **"The Brotherhood" **have been eating, talking, laughing and almost everything in this same spot.

His group of friends a.k.a. "The Brotherhood" was made during the first year of high school and was continued by them up until the present year, their second year in high school. It was made up of himself, his closest friend and rival, Red, the "class clown", Gold, the silent guy, Silver, the self-proclaimed "fabulous" guy, Ruby, the "guy-who-likes-to-eat" Diamond, and the newest member in their group the transferee from Europe, Black. Green then looked at all the members of his group while they were eating in the café. Their place a wide table with 2 couches in either side was the place they always go. And as Green rubbed his eyes to see clearly he saw the look in everyone's face which was odd

"Why's everyone staring in the air for?" Green asked. No one answered as if he was a ghost. Then he heard a reply from the right of the couch. "Well, it's just because we're all thinking."Red replied.

"Then what are you guys thinking about?" He asked again hoping for a straight answer. "Duh Green, they're all thinking about…wait for it….GIRLS!" Gold smirked from the left side of the couch.

As he replied most of them just blushed, and as in most it was Red, Ruby and Diamond. "Oh come on guys, you can share anything in our group." Gold said while laughing at the three members of the group.

"W-Well, a lot of the girls have been cuter now than last year." Red nervously talking while looking at the blonde student council president of the school, Yellow, who was finishing up papers in the other table. "I a-agree with you Red." Said Diamond while staring at the singer or the Idol of the school, Platinum who was eating her food alone at a table with her bodyguards at each side.

"Nah, you guys are just naïve, I think they're all getting hotter." He smiled while observing each girl for her "figure". He was only stopped when he saw the girl with blue hair standing in line to order a meal. "Damn, is that Crystal? Hey Silver, isn't that the nerd from last year. She looks fine if you know what I mean. Look at those legs and that ch-"before Gold can finish saying the word "chest" Silver punched his stomach so hard he fell to the ground.

"Just shut up Gold." Silver said while eating his food. "Aww, come on Silver you don't have to be that brutal. Besides, don't you like anyone this year" Gold said while still holding his stomach. "Yeah Silver, I always see this girl with brown hair and a white hat always looking at you during class." Red said while Silver blushing at what his friend said.

"I don't know, I think they are getting more beautiful." Ruby said as everyone stared at what he said. "Um, Ruby, who do you like again? Was it that girl in that picture, your childhood friend" Gold said curiosity in his eyes. "Yes" he whispered while his cheeks turning pink. "Well then show us this so called "Beautiful girl" Diamond said also trying to join in the fun.

"Well alright" Ruby hesitantly pointing his finger to the Women's Football captain, Sapphire. "Wait that babe is your childhood friend" Gold said with a disturbing look on his face. Ruby just nodded and looked in her direction. Gold then smacked the table in envy.

"I think they're just getting more annoying." Green calmly said to his friends. "But don't you like Silver's sister Blue." Red replied. "I don't know but she is definitely getting more annoying." Blue said with little strain in his voice hinting for something more.

"How about you Black, what do you think about girls" Green said trying to avoid the incoming questions about Blue. Black still in his own world not able to hear what Green said. "Ah Black, hello, Black." Red trying to get black's attention. "_Oui_?" Black said when he came to his senses. "Ah Black can you please speak in English" Green said when he noticed what Black said."Oh I'm sorry my friends. It's still hard to let go of my native language. But to answer your question I think they are getting bolder."

"And what makes you say that." Gold once again curious about the situation at hand. "Well take a look at that girl." He pointed to another transfer student from Europe who was wearing a white shirt with a vest on top and was wearing short shorts." In our family, one does not even wear such clothes for we must always be dignified in a way." He said proudly. "Ok" everyone said after what Black said.

Unknowingly to the group they have used up a whole hour about talking about girls that lunch period is already over. "Shall we go now" said Red. "Well then let's go to another boring day of studies. YAY! I'm so excited" Gold said with so much sarcasm that everyone almost laughed. Note: ALMOST. And as the group went out of the café only one thing was on their minds. This was going to be a long year of High School.


	2. Silver

Hi Guys =)

So here's the 2nd chapter of Bros before Does

I would also like to thank **KittyKatLovesBooks**; you were the first person to ever review my story and the first person to like my story.

"_UPO, our school, University of Professor Oak, is one of the most popular schools in the world not only because of its great education but also because of the fact that all of the students are allowed to bring one Pokémon to school. This school also has most subjects about Pokémon…." _

"Ah, I already heard that announcement about our school." Gold said while trying to think of things to do. "Just shut up Gold." Replied Silver who was right next to Gold in the classroom.

The Brotherhood now in their 2nd year in high school were waiting in class 2-G for their teacher for "Pokemon types" subject, Silver's favorite.

_Well, I'm sure I can always ace this subject_. He thought. "Hey Mr. I-know-everything-in-the-world, can I copy your answers today." Gold said while smiling. "No." Silver calmly said. "You're no fun Silver" Gold said walking away from trying to bribe other people to share answers with. Silver not even caring about Gold, got his Poke Ball and let out his Totodile. "Totodile" said the little blue crocodile as he went on Silver's desk and sat so he can get rubs on the stomach.

"Well, at least you're not like Gold" Silver said while laughing at his Pokémon. Seeing his Totodile he remembered the special rule in UPO. Everyone was allowed to bring a Pokémon. Only 3 students were allowed to bring 2 Pokémon with them. Green, the grandson of the principal Prof. Oak, Red, the winner of the School Competition last year, and Yellow, the hardworking Student Council President. _Hmm, Red. What did he say again during lunch time in the café? _Silver thought. _Oh right some girl who was always looking at me during class. _Silver blushing from the idea, was caught off guard when their teacher Prof. Rowan appeared in the classroom.

As Silver was taking notes during Prof. Rowan's lecture, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl Red was talking about. _He said this girl had brown hair and a white hat. _He looked around the classroom to find no one with brown hair and a white hat. _Maybe Red's just imagining things. _

BAM! The noise took him away from his own world and back to the classroom. He noticed someone bump into the classroom door and Prof. Rowan immediately went out and had a talk with the person. While he was out everyone was just whispering to each other, sharing notes, joking around, everyone except Silver, who was listening to the conversation outside.

"And why are you late again" Prof. Rowan said with care in his voice. "I-I'm sorry sir, I just didn't wake up early today" the person said. "Well it's a miracle you actually woke up this time" Prof. Rowan was joking with the person._ Maybe this student is close with him_. "It's because of my Marill sir, she woke me up today with Water Gun" "Well I'm just glad you made it to class today… Lyra" _Who is this Lyra person anyway, he was sure he never heard of her._

"All right class, quiet down, I just had a talk with your classmate" Prof. Rowan said as a girl wearing a red long-sleeved shirt and blue overalls with a white hat on her head, walked into the room. Silver then looked at Red and mouthed. _Her _while pointing at the girl. Red just nodded and smiled at his friend. Silver then stared at the girl as she sat down and looked around. She looked around the class embarrassed by the stares of her fellow classmates, but what made her face red was seeing Silver staring at her.

"Hey Silver, how was school today" a girl with long brown hair greeted him as he entered his home. "It was ok Blue" he said while his sister was looking at him quite worriedly. "What's the matter Silver, did you meet a girl" Blue said while smiling at her brother. "Well, no" Silver trying to hide his blush for Blue but was unsuccessful. "It's ok Silver, you can tell me another time" His sister walking away while rubbing her hands together like a villain. Silver slumped down on the sofa and sighed._ Blue was always like this, always trying to know more about his love life which he doesn't even have._ His train of thoughts interrupted when his sister's head poked out from her room. "Hey Silver, will Green be visiting here again" She smiled. "Hell no woman, now shut up and let me be" Silver screamed._ Blue is always like this. Trying to know when Green comes over. _He closed his eyes trying to ignore everything first and just try to sleep.

RING! RING! He opened his eyes and realized someone was ringing the doorbell. He stood up went to the door and held the door knob. _It's probably just mom and dad. _He opened the door to see a girl in front of him.

"U-um, hello I am Lyra and I am your new neighbor so I would like to get to know you more and be friends." Lyra said reading a card given to her by her mother so she can have new friends in this neighborhood. As she raised her head, her cheeks turned pink as she tried to talk to the boy she was always staring at during classes.

"H-hi Lyra, it's nice to meet you, w-well I'm Silver" He said nervously as she was the first girl she talked to that wasn't family. Silence was in the air as they both were embarrassed and wouldn't want to talk to one another. "O-ok then, u-um goodbye" Silver said to stop this situation before it got out of hand. "W-wait" Lyra immediately replied that it startled Silver more than her. "U-um my mother told me to find new friends and well I wanted to be friends with you" she whispered. "O-ok, we can be friends" Silver said trying to smile. Lyra giggled then said "O-ok, Silver maybe we can study tomorrow in the library" She asked. "Yeah, sure" He said. He went back inside and sat on the couch thinking _she is quite cute, maybe we can be something more_. Thought interrupted by Blue again when she asked "Who was that?" Silver, smiled, looked at his sister then said "Just shut up"

OK well chapter 3 is about Silver and Lyra

So you guys would know the order of the shippings is according to the summary so after will be Agency, then Mangaquest and so on

Please review, this is my first story and I want it to be good for you guys


End file.
